


Chơi game

by caochon03



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, One-Shot, Tsundere, cường cường, mcu - Freeform, đồng nhân
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Tony dạy Steve chơi game điện tử.Tsundere cực mạnh nha!!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Chơi game

"Khoan đã, tôi vẫn chưa hiểu rõ lắm, tại sao cái này được gọi là "XBOX360" kia cơ chứ" Steve vừa bối rối vừa tối cổ thắc mắc thử.

"Không có ai biết và cũng không ai quan tâm nó là gì đâu, chúng ta cứ chơi thôi," Tony trả lời một cách bất ngờ và háo hức.

"Và chúng ta sẽ "chơi" cái gì trong đó kia, cái cậu đang đặt xuống đấy?"

"Chúng ta sẽ chơi một trò chơi mang cái tên là "Kinect Sports." Đây cơ bản chứa nhiều loại trò chơi thể thao tổng hợp thôi anh chơi trò nào tuỳ thích."

"Mà sao chơi thể thao được với cái T.V.?"

"Dễ òm ấy mà."

"Nói như một vị thiên tài tỉ phú đây tưởng người ta cũng dễ theo, hừ," Steve bật cười hiện lên trên gương mặt.

Cách cười ngây ngô này tất nhiên cũng làm cho Tony vui sướng không kém gì ai kia, đâm ra gã cũng cười phá lên.

"Cậu cười thoải mái đi," Steve nói và cảm thấy mất vui. "Tôi không thể giúp được gì nhiều nếu tôi không có cao siêu như cậu đây."

"Được rồi, được rồi mà, tôi xin lỗi được chưa."

"Thôi được rồi. Bây giờ, làm cách nào chúng ta chơi cái trò "Kinect Sports" này?"

"Đây, anh có thể nhìn thấy cái thứ đen đen hình chữ nhật đằng kia chứ," Tony nói, vừa chỉ cái đồ cảm biến của Kinect. "Cái thứ cần dùng ở đây được gọi là cảm biến Kinect. Nó hoạt động để nhận dạng chuyển động của anh."

"Đợi xíu, cái này nó biết khi nào chúng ta di chuyển à? Sao mà làm được hay vậy?"

"Dễ òm đấy mà, việc anh cần làm là đứng dậy cầm nó lên mà di chuyển, rồi nó sẽ nhận dạng và ghi nhận chuyển động của anh để tương tác với trò chơi."

"Ồ, cái này hay nè," Steve trợn mắt trầm trồ.

"Ừ đó, khá thú vị đấy. Sao anh không thử vừa cầm vừa vẫy tay đi nào? Anh còn có thể nhìn thấy bản thân anh di chuyển trong cái hộp nhỏ ở bên góc phải dưới cái T.V. nữa"

Steve đứng dậy và làm theo, đứng đối diện cái cảm biến Kinect, và vẫy tay thử, trong đó mắt vẫn đang chăm chư nhìn cái gộp ở góc cạnh phải bên dưới, cảm biến Kinect nhận diện được chuyển động của anh và anh có thể nhìn thấy được tay của mình trong cái hộp ở góc.

"Ồ," Steve ngạc nhiên. "Thời buổi này công nghệ chẳng làm ai phải thất vọng cả."

"Không chỉ có vậy thôi đâu." Tony đáp lại một cách đắc ý.

"Tôi đã bỏ sẵn đĩa game vào rồi giờ chúng ta chỉ việc chơi game thôi."

"Chúng ta chơi có chính xác không đó?"

"Anh sẽ thấy thôi. Tôi sẽ giải thích sau. Trước khi anh bắt đầu chơi bất cứ thể thao gì, mỗi trò đều có hướng dẫn cho anh cách chơi."

"Được rồi, chúng ta bắt đầu được chứ?"

"Anh hiểu được rồi đó Steve ạ!"

Tony đến lấy cái bộ điều khiển và mở game lên. Khi game chạy xong, Steve có thể nghe từng tiếng nhạc nền khá phiền phức nhưng rất bắt tai.

"Giờ, anh muốn chơi trò nào trước đây? Ở đây có đấm bốc, điền kinh, bóng đá, bóng chuyền bãi biển, bóng bàn, và tất nhiên không thể thiếu là trò chơi giải vô địch ném bowling."

"Ờ ừm... tôi cũng không biết nữa. Thôi để lần này cậu chọn vậy, tôi chọn sau đi. Cậu có thể chỉnh trò chơi dễ dễ xíu không do tôi chưa biết nên làm ra sao cả?"

"Ừ, ý hay đấy. Giờ chơi trò chơi vừa nhẹ vừa dễ với trò ném bowling, nha."

"Được, ném bowling nghe có vẻ dễ để tập chơi đấy."

Tony nhấn vào trò chơi ném bowling và họ đều đứng đối diện cảm biến Kinect để sẵn sàng chơi.

"Ném bowling là một trò dễ. Anh chỉ việc chuyển động theo ý anh giống như anh đang thực sự chơi ném bowling vậy."

"Giờ tôi chỉ việc giả vờ như tôi đang chơi bowling thật sao?"

"Ừ như vậy đó. Giờ, có một số cái mà anh cũng phải nên biết trước khi chúng ta bắt đầu vào phần chơi, nhớ là chừa khoảng cách giữa hai chúng ta để không ai bị thương cả, và để ý cái cánh tay và cái chân của anh nữa. À quên mất, còn một chuyện, là cái cảm biến Kinect không phải lúc nào cũng chính xác và không thể ghi lại hết tất cả chuyển động của anh được, nói vậy thôi chứ đừng bỏ cuộc, hay chơi thoải mái đi Cap."

"Cảm ơn vì đã chỉ, tôi chẳng thể nghĩ ném bowling ở đây khó đến vậy đâu. Mà cậu chỉ việc nhắm về phía các chai gỗ và vung cổ tay đi thôi. Có khó gì đâu chứ?"

"Rồi anh sẽ thấy một điều bất ngờ..."

Một lúc sau...

"Tôi chẳng thể hiểu nỗi! Sao trái banh bowling ngu ngốc này cứ bị lệch đường đi hoài vậy! Tôi đã nhắm cẩn thận ngay giữa rồi! Cái "cảm biến Kinect" này là thứ ngu si đần nhất đã từng sáng chế ra trong lịch sử của cái hành tinh này! Cuộc đời có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn khi chúng ta không có thứ công nghệ ngu ngốc này, ai đó trả tôi về thập niên 40 đi!"

"Bình tĩnh nào Cap. Thở đều, thở sâu, thở ra, thở ngược, thở xuôi, hạ hoả thôi, đây đây, dễ mà."

"Ủa? Chấm hỏi! Sao nó lại hoạt động với cậu mà không phải tôi kia chứ?"

"Tôi có biết đâu. Tôi đoán là anh cần phải tập kiên nhẫn đi thì mới được."

"Không thấy tôi đã kiên nhẫn lắm à. Nó không hề chạy ngon lành nên tôi mới hét lên và phát nản đây này, tôi nghĩ nó ghét tôi dữ dội đấy."

"Thôi được rồi mà, được rồi, anh đã cố gắng chơi tốt rồi. Hay là chúng ta chơi trò thể thao khác đi mà không cần nhắm, nha."

"Được rồi, nghe hay đấy, nhưng lần này tôi sẽ chọn bởi vì chắc hẳn rằng cậu vẫn chưa biết từ khoá "dễ" này là như thế nào."

"Sao cũng được. Cầm lấy này, tôi cho anh chọn đấy. Chúng ta vẫn còn có đấm bốc, điền kinh, bóng đá, bóng bàn, và bóng chuyền bãi biển để chơi mà."

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên chơi bóng bàn tiếp, nghe có vẻ dễ đấy, khác với ném bowling nhiều", Steve nói và nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony.

"Được thôi, tôi mở đây."

Tony đến mở bóng bàn và Tony với Steve cùng nhau đứng đối diện cảm biến Kinect và sẵn sàng.

"Ai giành lấy mười một điểm đầu tiên người đó sẽ thắng. Giờ, anh có sẵn sàng bị đè bẹp bởi tài chơi bóng bàn điêu nghệ của tôi chưa nào," Tony nói một cách hào hứng.

"Câu hỏi này là phải hỏi ngược lại cậu là cậu có sẵn sàng bị đè bẹp vởi tài chơi bóng bàn điêu nghệ của tôi chưa nào?"

"Nói làm sao ta, đến đó đi sẽ biết."

Một lúc sau...

Trò chơi vẫn hoà. Tỷ số bây giờ lại là 10-10. Ai giành tiếp điểm số sẽ là người chiến thắng. Thay vì là những tiếng cổ vũ hò hét vô thức của khán giả quan sát đấu trường thông thường thì trò chơi lại im lặng. Âm thanh giờ đây có thể nghe thấy bây giờ chính là nhịp tim. Nhịp tim này xuất phát từ Tony và Steve hoặc cũng có thể là do trò chơi khó nói, họ vẫn mong đó là do trò chơi.

"Anh sẵn sàng chưa nào," Tony hỏi một cách lo lắng.

"Sẵn sàng giống như tôi đang là tôi chiến đấu," Steve cũng lo lắng theo.

Trận cuối cùng bắt đầu với Tony là người giao bóng đầu tiên. Bóng nảy từ bên này qua bên kia. Nó lặp lại liên tục hơn một phút sau, khi đó Steve vô tình rơi vào thế bí để Tony có cơ hội phá lấy quả bóng. Dựa vào đó mà dồn quả bóng về một bên bàn của Steve. Không may, bóng lại bay đi quá nhanh khiến Steve không kịp cứu đưa bóng quay lại.

"Cái gì! Không công bằng xíu nào, đáng lý ra chỗ đó tôi gần như lấy được bóng rồi, cậu thấy rõ mà! Tôi đã phải thắng, phải là tôi chứ," Steve nổi giận.

"Không sao đâu Steve, chúng ta vẫn còn trò khác nữa."

"Không đời nào! Tôi chán chơi game của cậu rồi! Tôi không hiểu tại sao tôi lại chơi với cậu kia chứ! Mỗi trò chúng ta chơi tôi đều biết cậu sẽ thắng thôi!"

Vừa dứt lời, Tony bước nhanh trong thoáng chốc và túm lấy cổ áo của Steve kéo lại đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nồng cháy. Lúc đầu Steve cảm thấy bối rối, nhưng dần cảm thấy dễ chịu vô cùng khi nhận ra cảm giác hôn Tony say đắm đến cỡ nào. Chưa đầy một phút, họ dứt môi ra.

"Còn một trò nữa này, anh thích chứ? Trò này em nghĩ hai chúng ta đều thắng hết rồi đó." Tony bật cười đắc trí, ngồi lên người của Steve rồi lấy tay vuốt lên vầng trán của Steve rồi ấn huyệt anh.

"Anh nghĩ anh có thể làm thêm hiệp khác rồi!" Steve vẫn còn đang ám ảnh nụ hôn kia, nhưng cùng lúc lại loé lên một suy nghĩ khác.

"Vậy tiếp tục nào!" Tony nói.

Lần này đến lượt Steve hôn lại Tony và mạnh bạo hơn nữa.

"Biết thế không chơi sớm nhỉ, chuyện này anh làm cả ngày còn được nữa mà!" Steve cảm thấy hài lòng hơn và không thể nào ngưng tiếp việc mình cần làm.

**-HẾT-**


End file.
